Strawberry
by FranbergH
Summary: Di Distrik 12 saat Hunger Games dimulai dua orang memilih tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Gale dan Madge, setelah Katniss meninggalkan Distrik 12 :


First fic di fandom Hunger Games :D

Setting kisah ini berdasarkan novelnya dan time linenya pas hari pertama dimulainya Hunger Games di Distrik 12. Karena Gale nggak bakalan nonton pembukaan Hunger Games karena gak siap ngeliat ada yang ngebantai Katniss pastinya. Dan aku nggak mau Gale terus-terusan musuhan dengan Madge. Padahal Madge kan manis dan baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menolong.

Jadi, begitulah :D

* * *

**Strawberry**

_The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins_

_Story by: FranbergH_

Distrik 12.

Dalam setahun, ini biasanya adalah hari-hari paling mencekam setelah pemilihan peserta Hunger Games. Yaitu Hunger Games itu sendiri. Meskipun banyak yang lega karena tahun ini mereka lolos dari pemilihan, menyaksikan wajah yang mereka kenal terpampang di layar-layar besar berjuang bertahan hidup membuat sedikit semangat yang tersisa perlahan menguap.

Tahun ini Hunger Games ke-74. Katniss yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri sebagai peserta menggantikan adiknya, mendapat perhatian yang cukup jarang ditunjukkan oleh penduduk distrik 12. Ditambah pengakuan sepihak Peeta membuat rasa ingin tahu penduduk distrik 12 semakin besar. Otomatis Hunger Games tahun ini mendapat perhatian sedikit lebih dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tetapi ada seseorang yang selalu menyibukkan dirinya sendiri sejak Katniss dan Peeta meninggalkan distrik 12. Seperti hari-hari biasa, Gale membuat dirinya terus bergerak. Ia tidak membiarkan dirinya duduk di depan televisi atau berdiri di tengah alun-alun kota yang memasang layar-layar besar dan menayangkan acara menuju Hunger Games. Gale selalu merasa bertanggung jawab menjaga dua orang lagi anggota tambahan dalam keluarganya. Ibu dan adik Katniss karena Gale sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat mereka kelaparan.

Hari itu pagi-pagi sekali Gale sudah menyusup ke dalam hutan dan berkeliling memeriksa jebakan-jebakannya sambil menenteng busur yang disimpan Katniss di dalam hutan. Rupanya dua ekor kelinci sedang tidak beruntung dan kelelahan setelah tergantung semalaman karena ia sama sekali tidak melawan saat Gale melepaskannya dari jerat dan mengikat kaki-kaki mereka.

Gale melanjutkan perburuannya yang sunyi. Jauh lebih sunyi dari biasanya karena ia tidak mendengar suara tarikan nafas rekan berburunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya. Lagi pula, ia bukanlah orang yang biasa membidikkan anak panah. Katniss yang melakukannya dan Katniss jauh lebih jago memanah ketimbang dirinya. Jadi, setelah Gale tidak berhasil memanah apapun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya, ia bahkan tidak melepaskan satu pun anak panah. Berburu sendirian memang tidak menarik.

_Di alun-alun kota pasti orang-orang sudah berkumpul, _pikir Gale sambil mengunyah beri yang dipetiknya tadi. Rasa asamnya kali ini terasa hambar di mulutnya. Setelah menghabiskan segenggam beri, Gale berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat peristirahatannya yang sudah ia bagi bersama Katniss selama bertahun-tahun. Dalam perjalanan keluar dari hutan sekali lagi Gale memeriksa jebakan-jebakannya dan memetik sayuran. Dan seperti biasa, kali ini menggantikan tugas Katniss, Gale mampir memeriksa rumpun stroberi dan memetik yang sudah berwarna merah gelap.

Di tengah kota, di tengah alun-alun puluhan orang berkumpul mematung menahan nafas menatap layar besar yang menampilkan pemandangan hijau tanah lapang. Hunger Games ke-74 sudah dimulai dan satu-persatu anak mulai berjatuhan bersimbah darah kemudian suara dentuman meriam terdengar membahana di tengah alun-alun yang sunyi.

Madge berdiri di dapur memandang keluar melalui jendela dapur. Ia mengkhawatirkan Katniss dan Peeta tentu saja, tetapi ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya duduk di depan televisi, takut kalau ia harus melihat sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Anda di sini, Nona?" suara seorang wanita mengejutkan Madge. Madge berbalik dan menatap wanita setengah baya berambut gelap yang tampak beruban dimana-mana di seberang dapur dengan raut bertanya. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Sampai saat ini keduanya berhasil menyelamatkan diri," lanjut wanita itu.

"Syukurlah," desah Madge merasa sedikit lega dan kembali berbalik menatap keluar jendela berharap melihat Katniss berjalan di luar sana membawakan stroberi seperti hari biasa bukannya sedang di tengah hutan di tengah Hunger Games berusaha bertahan hidup. Tetapi sebuah sosok yang akrab muncul berjalan memasuki halaman belakang rumah. Sosok yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi seperti Katniss.

Gale tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, Madge langsung membukanya begitu melihat Gale mendekat.

"Tenang saja, suplai stroberi tidak akan berhenti. Masih ada aku," sapa Gale datar.

"Terima kasih," balas Madge menerima sekantong stroberi dari Gale. Setelah kepergian Katniss, kebiasaan Madge menyimpan uang untuk membayar stroberi Katniss tidak lantas ikut menghilang. Kebiasaan bertahun-tahun tidak hilang semudah itu. Gale menerima uang dari Madge dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya kemudian berbalik.

"Gale!" langkah Gale terhenti mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Madge memanggilnya, dan ia pun berbalik.

"Katniss... dia lolos," ucap Madge. Sudut bibir Gale tertarik membentuk senyuman bangga.

"Tentu saja! Thanks!" jawab Gale kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah walikota. Madge masih tersenyum saat Gale mulai menghilang. Senyuman tulus pertama Gale untuknya. Akhirnya.

_**==Fin==**_

* * *

_**So?**_

_**Review pliiiiis :D**_


End file.
